Amarok Windgrinder
"I live, fight, and die under one banner. For the Horde!" -Amarok Windgrinder Physical Description Amarok is a tall, brutish looking orc. Years of training and battle have shaped his body into one of pure muscle. His shoulders are broad and powerful, his limbs thick and durable. He has thick black hair, controlled into a mane and a rugged beard covering his chin. His skin is a dark green, and covered with various scars and bruises. His eyes are a deep red. His teeth are tinted yellow and his tusks are sharpened to a fine point. He rarely shows emotion in normal situations, his face commonly impassive. He is almost always seen with one of his many sets of plate armor on his back, even if the situation doesn't call for it. He carries it and his other gear with ease, it taxes him no more than a simple outfit of linen. Personality Amarok in a normal situation comes off as almost emotionless. His stance is stiff and his body is tense, with eyes moving sluggishly about to take in the various peoples. Beyond that facade, he seems to have a bad temper. Quick to anger and easy to taunt, he is quick to challenge any who might insult his honor. He is loyal, and very honorable, able to appreciate any foe who puts up a good challenge. He also commonly comes off as brutish, not talking much and easily falling into his rage. However, many who underestimate him by his demeanor and think him incompetent quickly find themselves in error. Amarok is a brilliant tactician and a capable leader in dire situations, quickly taking charge when others fall into their fears. His voice is deep and guttural, these qualities showing up in his war cries and commands. Combat Melee combat is Amarok's forte. He excels at it, and this is something he knows. He wastes no time going on the offensive, preferring to keep it that way the entire battle. He has a certain swiftness to him, very agile for one in heavy plate. His reflexes are always quick, and his movements are just as fast and normally abrupt. He has great stamina, able to fight for prolonged periods of time without slowing. He normally begins the fight with seemingly reckless swings and aggressive advances. While his enemy is forced to dodge, he very carefully follows each movement and comes up with a strategy based on these defenses. When faced with weaker opponents, he will taunt and belittle them, allowing them to inflict wounds and get the upper hand before retaliating and dominating them with ease. On the major battlefield he is normally quick to go after the healers or wizards who pose more of a threat, but otherwise will go for the heavy melee fighters who will prove to be a challenge. Background Childhood and Adolescence Born only a few years before the orc's passing through the Dark Portal, Amarok's childhood was heated and bitter and seemed to pass very quickly. His father was normally not around, and when he was he was violent and angry. Because of this, Amarok was mostly raised by his mother. Being from the Warsong Clan, Amarok was not one of those who first passed through the portal. He lived alone with his mother when his father finally left to fight under Grom Hellscream against the Draenei. When news arrived of his father's death, Amarok's mother was grief stricken. She became depressed and nearly starved herself. As the rest of the clan began to pack and move off through the portal, she gave up Amarok to the care of her close friend and stayed in Draenor, refusing to leave. Amarok grew up alongside the Warsong Clan as they moved throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and eventually settled to hiding in the wilds of Lordaeron. Due to the lack of parental protection, he was commonly bullied as a child. Due to these events, as he entered adolescence he trained himself relentlessly until he became fit as a fighter. He quickly gained renown among the youth as a fighter as he got vengeance upon all who ever picked on him. As a young adult, he was talented among the pitfighters who fought as entertainment to the scattered Warsong. The Invasion of Kalimdor and the Third War As Grom Hellscream's forces worked with Thrall's forces in liberating the orcs from the human internment camps, Amarok worked hard training to become as part of Grom's army. That training soon paid off, as he became a grunt. With the rest of the Horde, he traveled across the sea to Kalimdor. Being one of the many grunts as Hellscream's disposal, Amarok was put to the front lines as a fighter. Following Grom's orders, he fought against the humans encamped in Stonetalon. Following his Clan into Ashenvale, he fought against the angered Kaldorei. When the threat from Cenarius proved too great, the Clan turned to the fountain fused with the Pit Lord Mannoroth's blood. Grom and a handful of soldiers, Amarok included, had a drink willingly from the fountain for the power to slay Cenarius and defend the Clan. Those who opposed were eventually forced or thrown out. Amarok, along with the rest of his Clan, were decieved and put under control by Mannoroth. He was forced out of will to attack the humans under Jaina Proudmoore and even the orcs under Thrall. After the events of Thrall capturing Grom, the two confronting and defeating Mannoroth, and Grom's and the Warsong's redemption, Amarok was freed from his curse. He and the rest of his Clan then joined Thrall's orcish Horde and remain there today. Haunted from the demonic blood that had controlled him, Amarok only fought some minor battles in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. He stood aside as the building of Orgrimmar commenced and the Third War ended. War against the Alliance When the Third War ended, Amarok became active in his travels. He took this time to explore and conquer various areas and lend his aid in creating some of the various Horde outposts in Kalimdor. During these travels, conflicts with the Alliance became inevitable. Amarok quickly became known for his bravery and savagery alike in battle. Although various wounds were struck and scars made, Amarok was never defeated and thus quickly rose through the ranks in this period of time. As the Demons started to invade Azeroth and the Dark Portal was rumored to be opening once again, Amarok was no longer a grunt. He was one of the first to answer the call for experienced fighters to venture into Outland. The War in Outland The time came when the Dark Portal was opened once again and Horde and Alliance both invaded Outland to fight against the Burning Legion. Amarok was eager to revisit his birthplace despite the painful memories. He quickly made a place for himself in Hellfire Peninsula as a worthy foe to the various demons and Alliance. He found a particular, wicked joy in attacking the various Fel Orc encampments, and went out of his way to terrorize the mutated orcs. During his travels of the Peninsula, Amarok was one of those who came across and befriended the Mag'har of outland, uncorrupted orcs still living in Draenor. He immediately began learning about the Mag'har customs and began asking questions on if his mother could still be alive within the Mag'har society. His search around the small Mag'har post in Hellfire gave him nothing, so he requested a transport to aid the soldiers in Nagrand, the most unchanged area Outland had to offer. Amarok took up the Mag'har banner and fought the various ogre, demon, and Alliance threats around the area. He quickly gained favor with them, and finally gained the information he wanted. Unfortunately, Amarok's mother was named dead shortly after Amarok left with the Warsong all those years ago. Stricken with grief, Amarok returned to Orgrimmar and mourned. Eventually, with the aid, advice, and training of his unnamed mentor, Amarok decided to return to Outland and take a place among the soldiers of Shadowmoon Valley as the Horde, Alliance, and the neutral forces of Shattrath made the final push into the Black Temple. He remained there for awhile, being the handful who stayed behind once Illidan was vanquished to 'clean up' the remaining demons. Once business in Outland was finally settled, Amarok returned home to Orgrimmar. The War in Northrend Only a short time after Amarok had returned to his beloved home city, the Lich King's attack on Orgrimmar had commenced. He fought as hard as he could during this time, but unfortunately lost a few dear friends in the onslaught. Swearing vengeance against the Scourge, he wasted no time and immediately signed up as a soldier of the Warsong Offensive and took his new journey to Northrend. It was in Northrend where Amarok finally began to shine. He found the qualities of this new opponent- the Scourge, to be to his liking. To him they were merely husks, having no place in this world. They had no fear in them. He quickly copied this trait, becoming renown as a killer of the Scourge and quickly rose in rank to take down the strongest of the Scourge's field soldiers. A great disappointment came to him when he was denied access to fight alongside Saurfang the Younger in the battle of the Wrathgate. The reasons were well enough for the normal fighter, but Amarok was stubborn. He ultimately decided to sit and wait at the Kor'kron Vanguard, the nearby outpost and emerge to fight when the soldiers needed him most. This plan never came to be, as the Forsaken plague was unleashed and the Alliance, Horde and Scourge all were decimated. Amarok was horrified witnessing this event, and his already bitter view on the Forsaken of the Horde grew to a deep hatred that lingers to this day. As the threat in Northrend shifted to Ulduar and the supposed Old God beneath it, Amarok ignored the call. He had no interest in the Titan's craft. Instead, Amarok decided to become a Gladiator and fight for money and glory in the arena. It seems this was a wise choice, for his superior combat skills carried him far in this trade. Although he retired shortly after as the Northrend issue once again turned to the Scourge, he still periodically returns to the ring for the thrill of arena combat. Amarok soon returned to Northrend, his focus now in Icecrown. He fought the Alliance and Scourge both, also finding worthy opponents in the resident vrykul. Once the Argent Tournament became established, he entered himself in the games under Orgrimmar's banner. Not finding jousting to his liking, he found himself back on Orgrim's Hammer with his attacks being focused upon the Scourge. As the Argent Crusade and Ebon Blade began their march into Icecrown Citadel, Amarok was eager to be a part of the elites who were to be on the front lines and face the most powerful fighters the Scourge had to offer. He quickly enlisted himself as a warrior of the Ashen Verdict, the united force that would ultimately bring down the Lich King. Unfortunately, he only went as far as to be put in a side squadron who's job was tackling the lesser foes of the Citadel (though still a great deal more powerful than the Scourge he had faced thus far). The time had come when the Lich King fell and Azeroth rejoiced. Despite this victory, the Scourge still had a presence within the outskirts of the Citadel and around Icecrown. Amarok volunteered to be part of those who stayed behind to deal with these undead survivors. During his mostly uneventful stay within the walls of the Scourge's former stronghold, Amarok befriended many Argent priests and, suprisingly, Ebon Blade knights. Finally, the time had come when Amarok was to be sent home. He left Northrend with satisfaction, knowing full well he did the Horde proud. This was true, as Amarok's deeds made him well known among the Horde and a high ranking soldier in the Warchief's armies. The Events leading to the Shattering Amarok enjoyed a period of peace after his fighting in Northrend was finally over. Yet, he always kept his body fit and mind sharp with regular training and physical exercises. One fateful day, Amarok was contacted by two shaman of the Earthen Ring. They requested his service on a mission to Desolace, where Twilight's Hammer activity was rumored. Amarok agreed, and went with them as an escort. Along the way, they encountered the local centaur who were easily dispatched. When proof in Desolace was found of cultist plans to disrupt and summon the elements, Amarok quickly returned to Orgrimmar. However, by that time news had already spread around the city of Twilight's Hammer activity, and Amarok was enlisted to interrogate any who tried to leave or enter the city. Elemental attacks on Orgrimmar began, and Amarok was one of the many fighters who stepped up to defend their home. He fought fiercely, but nobody could have stopped the mass destruction Orgrimmar had suffered. Amarok was one of those who helped to rebuild his city, but was stopped short with the fateful arrival of Deathwing and the Shattering of Azeroth. The Battles of Cataclysm and Current Events Amarok was devastated at the destruction of his homeland. He felt defeated in mind, knowing all the fighting he did to defend his land and people was suddenly crushed and all for naught. This change in spirit didn't last long with the aid of an old friend, and Amarok was soon traveling around Azeroth helping those who needed it most. Common enemies became Twilight's Hammer and of course, the Alliance. Amarok's main focus became the Twilight Highlands. He is an active fighter against the Wildhammer Dwarves and the Twilight's Hammer inhabiting the area. He has befriended and made allies with many of the Dragonmaw and spent much of his time here when the Destroyer and his cult were still active on Azeroth. With Deathwing defeated, Amarok has returned to his home of Orgrimmar. He bides his time through various hunts and assaults upon the Alliance. He eagerly awaits the next major war, so he can lend his blade once again to the Horde. Currently, he seeks an apprentice to teach his skills of combat and codes of honor. OOC Notes *Major events from the history/timeline taken from the Wowpedia pages of Grom Hellscream and The Warsong Clan along with the events from the Warcraft games. WC2-WoW. *Friendly! Feel free to contact me through whispers or mail, IC or OOC. Always looking for RP and thought/idea sharing. *It's already been said, but I am looking for an IC apprentice. A low level or inexperienced warrior for Amarok to train. Feel free to contact me about this using the methods above. Category:Horde Category:Warrior Category:Orc Category:Horde Warrior